


Just Like Broken Glass to Me

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Windchaser [4]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain pines for the companionship of the wind fiend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Broken Glass to Me

~ Just Like Broken Glass to Me ~

Kain sits on the roof of the inn, knees drawn up to his chest. His helm sits beside him as he lets the early morning breeze drift over his bare face and through his unbound hair. He can almost imagine that it is Barbariccia's claws which tug at the wind-whipped strands.

As glad as he is to be out of his enemies' clutches, the concern his friends show over his strange attachment to a monster is beginning to grate on his nerves.

"Kain..."

The dragoon cringes at the sound of the worried voice behind him.

When had he come to prefer the wind fiend's husky growl over the sweet lilt of Rosa's voice?

~end~


End file.
